You Left!
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: This is my take on a darker side on the time after Hiatus and Abby dealing with Gibbs leaving and then his return.  Caution: may contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

**You left me?**

**This little short story came to me last night as I was watching some reruns. We know that Tony has a difficult time when Gibbs leaves, but this is my take into a dark spin Abby could have taken.**

**NOTICE:I OWN NOTHING! **

**Warning: Spanking **

He left! He had just walked up to her, laid a finger on her lips, kissed her cheek and left. How could he do that? How could he do that to her? He **knew** they were more like a family than co workers, and in every sense of the word, he had abandoned them. His children, the ones who had come to rely on his strength and guidance, we left to fend for themselves. Abby, sat at the bar, swirling the slightly fruit drink, waiting for the numbness to envelope her. One or two more drinks and she would not care that he left, a few more than that and a whole new side of Abby Scuito emerges. Everybody was so use the bubbly, ever carefree goth, but after a few doses of ETOH, she can become one mean person.

Bryan, the bartender, had noticed her the first time she entered the bar. It was kind of hard not to notice a beautiful girl, towering almost 6 feet tall in platform boots entering a bar. After the first two encounters he had witness her devolve from a drink to forget to a few to obliterate. He knew that she worked in NCIS, after he had asked for her ID. He tried to stay out of his patrons affairs, but this girl struck a chord in his heart. "Hey, Abs! Time to wind it down!" He yelled over the band playing on stage. He turned back towards the back of the bar and picked up the phone. He dialed a number he had memorized as her emergency contact in her wallet. "Hello, NCIS, I have someone here who needs help….."

"Heeyyy! No oonnee calls me ABBBS!" Abby yelled back as she saw a tall dark stranger approach her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The stranger asked Abby. He knew that she was already intoxicated, but was going to use it to his advantage.

Bryan realized then that he had to do something or else this could get ugly fast. "Nope, sorry sir, she has reached her cut off and I already called her brother to get her, so unless you want some government trouble, I suggest you leave."

The guy quickly turned and left the bar. He did not want any trouble, he was just looking for a quick hook-up.

"Heyyyy! Heyyy! You..You… have no right…plus I have no brother….I am alone….look..look at me." Abby slurred as she waved her hands in front of her.

"OH, lil' sis. How quickly you forget?"

Abby quickly took a nervous swallow and just put her head in her hands. "Oh, Noooo!"

"Oh, Yes! Turn around and look at me!" Tony said as he stood directly behind her.

Abby just shook her head no and started to argue. "You have no…no.. right to tell me…."

"Abigail Scuito, you turn around now, stand up slowly and walk out of here with me, or you will not like the other option." Tony was in disbelief at the state Abby was in, not only was she drunk, she was becoming belligerent.

Abby was not a child and was not in the frame of mind to rationalize what was in her best interest. Abby pounded her fists on the bar and exclaimed. "No..No.. No… You just leave…. Everybody else does….Leave me al…"

Abby's little rant was cut short as Tony threw a 50 bill down to cover her bill and told Bryan, "Keep the change, and thanks." Tony swiveled her stool around, leaned forward and hoisted Abby over his shoulder.

"Tony…TONY! PUT ME DOWN!" Abby now yelled.

"Nope, gave you that option earlier, you chose this instead. So zip it, we are going home." Tony said as he tossed her in the seat of his car, reached across and buckled her in.

"Don't want to go home! Leave me be!" Abby said as she tried to open the door to get out of the car.

"Abigail Scuito, you make one move out of this car, and I will tie you in, after I roast you ass, now sit STILL!" Tony said as he started the engine and drove to his house. As he turned to tell her they were at his house, he saw she was sound asleep. All the anger fled Tony as he looked at her in the dim street light. Gone was the fight and anger, and now she looked like a little girl, lost and scared. He got out of his side and walked to her door, he reached in and scooped her and carried her to his bed. He gently removed her clunky boots, pulled back the covers, and tucked her. Tony leaned across her, kissed her cheek and said ," What happened, sis?"

A gentle knock at his door alerted Tony that help had arrived. He walked to the door and opened, letting one upset Tim McGee inside. "How is she? I came as soon as you called, I don't understand. She is, I mean usually she is the one telling to hold on and yet we missed it that she was falling apart."

"Yeah, well, Tim, all I can say is that we all missed it. Listen, can you stay here, I had also called Ziva and had asked her to stop at Abby's and get Abby some things for the next couple of days. Ziva called and said I needed to come see Abby's place, but I do not want her to be alone. Do you think?" Tony started to ask but McGee interrupted.

"Go, on Tony. I got her here. We just got to get through this." McGee said as he peeked into Tony room and saw the state Abby was in. Her mascara was smeared, her pigtails were in disarray and she looked lost. "We gotch sis." He whispered as he partially closed the door, just in case she cried out or needed something.

Tony sped over to Abby's place, he was a bundle of nerves just trying to figure what could be so bad that Ziva wanted him to see personally. As he pushed his key into Abby's door and opened it the first thing he noticed was the smell. "Oh, GOD Ziva what is it?"

Ziva emerged from the kitchen area, shaking her head. " I think last weeks supper." She said as she kicked empty bottles of all kinds of fruity liquors. "I don't think she has cleaned in at least a week." Ziva said as she pushed through to Abby's room. "But Tony come look in here."

Tony, pushed open the door to Abby's bedroom and where once a beautiful handcrafted coffin that her and Gibbs had built together stood, there was now a pile of chopped sticks. All the pictures of them together had been thrown against the wall and shattered. "Oh, my. How could we have missed this?" Tony asked as he busted his hand through the sheetrock wall.

"Calm down Tony, we were all absorbed in our way of dealing with Gibbs quick departure. She showed no outward signs of this type of behavior. We are not her keepers…" Ziva argued. She was trying to fight the guilt down that had built in her.

"No we are not her keepers…..we are her family." Tony said as he walked out of the room. "Let's go, we will stop at the store and you can pick up all that girlie stuff that you guys use." They locked up Abby's apartment and vowed to have someone come clean it tomorrow. They arrived back at Tony's to check on McGee.

As they entered the door, they heard the undeniable sound of post-drunk retching. "It's OK, Abs, I gotcha." Mcgee said as he held her hair out of the toilet as more and more of the poison was leaving her body.

"So..So..Sorry, Timmy" Abby said as she leaned back into his chest, resting her head against the coolness of the porcelain toilet. "I think I..I..am done." Tim moved to help her to her feet and help her back into bed. Tim wet a washcloth and wiped her face clean. Just rest Abby, we'll be here in the morning."

Abby just rolled over and closed her eyes. If this was a dream, it was a nightmare, she hoped when she woke up it would all be over. As she felt the warmth of the suns rays come across her face she realized two things. One was that her head was splitting and her mouth felt like she had eaten her cotton pillow, and second was that her bedroom did not have morning sun. Abby sat up abruptly, realizing that she was only in her underwear and a large T shirt. "SHIT!"

"Well good morning to you to sleeping beauty." Tony said as he entered his room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"To-Tony? How? What?" Abby could not remember a thing after the fourth drink. She put her hands over her eyes to shield out the light and laid her head gently back down. "OWWW! This sucks, listen can we keep this just between us and not let McGee…"

At that moment, McGee stuck his head in the door and said. "Did someone say my name?"

"Oh, my GOD Tony, what did you do broadcast it?" Abby said as she saw Ziva enter the room also.

"Actually no, he was truly concerned for you when he received the call from the bar, he called me to swing by you place.." Ziva started.

"You went to my place, no one gave you the right.." Abby started to argue but was quickly brought up short by Tony.

"Oh, no lil'miss, you lost all those rights when you proceeded to get yourself drunk, almost run off with a complete stranger and then become defiant." Tony argued as he leaned over her now. "You got some 'splainin to do Lucy" Tony did in his best Lucy and Desi voice.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Won't happen again. It was a one time thing. Can we just drop it?" Abby said sheepishly as she tugged on her lower lip.

"Ok, we all make mistakes, but what about your place? Abby it was destroyed."

"Ok, I lost it after Gibbs left, but I am fine. Listen, thanks for all the help. Let's just pretend this never happened." Abby said as she laid back down and closed her eyes.

I have already finsihed this, I am breaking up into shorter chapters!

Please review! This is a darker side of Abby for me!


	2. Chapter 2

You left!

Sorry this seems long, but had to put it all here! Please enjoy and review!

Ch 2

The next few weeks after the incident, all seem to be going well. Abby was as close back to her normal self as could be expected. She was now constantly eating sugar and caffeine. Everybody thought this was to compensate for her feelings of loss after Gibbs left, but in reality, it was to cover the lack of sleep Abby was getting as her nights with alcohol as her friend increased in number. She had learned to be smart, drink only where no one knew her and lay low. She had come to rely on one close friend during this time, Agent Michelle Lee. It wasn't that Abby was to fond of the new agent, it was that her skills as a lawyer had helped bail her out of a few close calls with the law.

Actually, Abby had been involved in one altercation at a bar in Baltimore. She knew that this was Tony's old stomping grounds and could not have this getting back to him. She had promised the team over and over that she was well and good. If they found out, she was afraid that upset would be an understatement. In Gibbs absence, Tony had matured to become a great leader, but also he started taking a more involved role as her protector. He might take a more Gibbs like approach to anymore trouble. Lee had worked her magic and all charges had been dropped. There had been two more small incidences that Lee had helped her out of and calling her was like second nature.

Gibbs had came back to help Ziva when she was in trouble, all had agreed to not let Gibbs know about Abby's past indescripancies. Tony covered it well and Lee kept her promises. But Abby did not realize that after the Paulson case, Gibbs had decided to stay. He had caught of sense that something was up, but each time he asked, each one his team members adamantly swore that everything was fine. But his gut told him otherwise. Abby's demise started when Gibbs decided to pop in to lab and just check on her.

The loud music was blaring and Abby was bopping around in her office, dancing to the music. Gibbs noticed a slight off beat in her sway, something was off. "Abby! ABS!" He yelled as he tried to get her attention.

Abby, being caught off guard by Gibbs presence jumped. "God Gibbs, give a girl some warning here!" As she quickly grabbed her caf-pow and walked away. She stumbled into the corner of her desk. "Stupid boots!" She said as she tried to cover the fact that she had slightly laced her caf-pow with something a little stronger.

"Abs? You ok?" Gibbs asked, his keen sense of something being off was still on high alert.

"Yeah, just had a bad migraine coming on and I took one of my pills. Makes me a little dizzy sometimes. Just might lay on the futon since there are no new cases, oh wise one!" Abby said with a grin.

"Hope that's all Abs." He said. "Too early to get in trouble." He said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah , like you could do anything about it anyway." Abby mumbled, thinking that Gibbs could not hear her, but she was wrong.

Gibbs had heard her, but he wanted to do a little more digging. He had a feeling that his littlest one was actually the biggest troublemaker. "Yeah, well, ok! Just call me if you need anything." Gibbs said as he left the lab. He was sensing that Abby was not taking him coming back as well as he thought. 'Time for dad to take his place back where he belongs.'

Gibbs and the team plus agent Lee, had wrapped a late case and were all completing their reports when Agent Lee's phone rang the bat call. They all laughed but saw her face panic. "Hey, Lee, who is that? Batman needing legal help.?" Tony joked, but Gibbs saw her distress and just crooked his finger for her to bring the phone to him.

ID read County detention, Gibbs told Lee." Put it on speakerphone, answer and then say nothing, clear."

Lee shook her head as opened the phone. "Helloo?" Lee said nervously.

"Lee, thank God you answered. Listen, I need your magic again. Please, I promise no more, especially since _dad_ decided to return. Ok, slight misunderstanding, with police. So keep quiet, and come get me out.. Ok Times up, hurry!" Abbys voice hung up.

Four sets of eyes landed on Lee. "Explain" was all Gibbs barked.

"Well, you see sir, Abby knew that I had legal expertise, so she just called me. Surpirses me, I guess there is a first time for everything." Lee said as she tried to cover up for Abby's and her past encounters.

"Oh, no. She specifically said again, and no more." Ziva said.

Lee looked at all the faces and then at Gibbs, she knew that the cover ups were over. "Well, since the first time." Lee looked at Tony. "I would say 5 times, but I promised her I would keep it confidential. I could not break that legal bond." Lee tried to argue as she saw all their faces go from hurt to mad.

Gibbs turned to Tony and said, " The first time?"

Tony nervously swallowed and recounted the whole ordeal.

"And not one of you thought it was in her best interest to tell me this! My god!" Gibbs said as he opened his desk to pull out his gun and badge.

"Well, excuse us boss! You just up and left us here to deal with everything on our own. I thought we had fixed it the first time after she promised she would never get that drunk again. We knew nothing about these!" Tony said as he swung his eyes back to Lee. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think Tony? Obviously it is time for daddy to rain in his littlest one. When I get back, I think we will all have a discussion." Gibbs said as he entered the elevator and watched the doors close

Abby sat in the jail cell alone . It was too early for any heavy drinkers to be in. She just sat patiently waiting for her name to be called and for her to head home and stay under the Gibbs radar. She knew that if he was ever to find out about of these incidents, she would be in a world of trouble and her ass in a heap of pain. That was why she knew she could not do this again.

"ABIGAIL SCUITO!" a officer called out.

"Yes, yes that is me!" Abby yelled as she jumped for the bars. "Yes, finally free and ready to go!" Abby exclaimed as she walked out of the cell.

"You sure seem upbeat considering.." The officer remarked as Abby seemed oblivious to the trouble ahead.

"Considering what? That I am getting out of jail. That is a no brainer!" Abby said with a grin.

"Oh, well, I know that if MY dad had to come spring me out of jail and he looked just a tenth as pissed off as yours is, I would elect to stay in the cell. At least until he cooled down. I thought he was going to take off some heads and then that look he gives, made me sit up and pay attention." The officer had not noticed that Abby had stopped walking beside her and was not frozen in her tracks. "Ma'am?"

"Silver hair?"

"Oh, yeah and steel blue eyes that flashed with anger and disappointment." The officer remarked.

"Oh, can you please say you could not find me? I will gladly sit in there and rot. At least I can sit." Abby said as she slowly walked towards the glass door and looked straight into the eyes of one pissed of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Just shoot me now!" Abby said as she hesitated to go into the room.

"Oh, come on ma'am, it can't be that bad. I can tell he loves you. Fathers always have that look when they come to pick up their daughters, but you know that they are trying to fight their own fear. So go on!"

"No thanks I think.." Abby never got to finish as Gibbs let her know he was not playing this game.

"Abigail Scuito, you have until the count of three. One… Two…." Gibbs never made it to three. Abby was going to his side as soon as he started counting. Gibbs grabbed her by her arm, turned to the captain and asked for directions. "Which way?"

"Down the hall and last door on the left, thick walls." The captain said with a wink.

"Thanks." Gibbs said as he started dragging Abby down the hall.

"Wait where are we going? Why do you need thick walls? OHHHH! NOO! Please Gibbs! Not here! Can't we talk about it!" Abby had realized what Gibbs had planned and she wanted no part of it.

"Not your choice, Abs. You gave up all your choices when you decided to lie, get arrested and then ask Lee over and over to lie for you. No need for discussion now." Gibbs walked into the large interrogation room, walked to the table, sat on the edge and slung Abby over his knee. He did not feel the need to explain why he was doing this he just started spanking, hard and fast. Abby's little short skirt offered no protection at this angle, it rode up high, leaving her thong clad butt exposed.

Gibbs laid lick after lick on Abby as she started kicking and trying her hardest to avoid the painful swats. "OWWW!OWWW! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Abby pleaded hoping that this would make Gibbs stop.

"Oh, you will be sorry!" Gibbs said as he continued to spank her from the top of her cheeks to the top of her thighs. Each time he would spank the tops of the her thighs and her sit spot, Abby would throw her head back and cry louder!

Abby had been spanked by Gibbs before, but never to this degree. She knew that not only was her ass on fire, she would be feeling this for a while. She gave up fighting and just hung her head as tears freely flowed down her face. Gibbs slowed down the swats until he was punctuating each statement with a hard smack.

"You WILL go home with me! SMACK! You are grounded for one month! SMACK! You will stay at my house or in my presence at all times! SMACK! IS THIS CLEAR! SMACK SMACK!" Gibbs finished.

"Yes..yes.." Abby replied as she felt Gibbs stand her to her feet and guide her to the door. The fire that was radiating from her backside was hot enough to heat an entire house, but Abby was not going to push Gibbs.

"This is far from over. We will be discussing this and I want you to tell me why you acted this way and how exactly I should punish you.."Gibbs said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"But..But.. I thought, we just did..you know….punish me." Abby stuttered as she tried to get her breathing back under control. She was furiously trying to rub some of the sting out of her ass.

"OH, not by a longshot. That was just for tonight. We still have a lot to discuss with the rest of the kids, when we get home. " Gibbs said as he put his arm around Abby's shoulder and they walked out of the station.

Abby silently hoped that no one realized what had happened in that room, but she needn't have worried about being heard, all anyone had to do to know what happened was look at the redness peeking out from under the edge of Abby's skirt.

"Kids?" Abby asked.

"Yep, Daddy's back remember?" Gibbs said with a ruffle of her hair as he watched her gently sit in the car and try to shift from side to side, trying to find any position that would relieve the fire.

"I have a feeling this is going to be one LOONG ride home!" Abby said with a slight grimace and then grin. Even though she knew she had a rough road ahead, it felt good to have her family back together again.

TBC?

I hope this was not to out there . I know it is a little OOC for Abby, but it is just for fun.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

You Left

CH 3

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I am surprised that so many like this story. I was afraid I was a little too dark. Thanks again.**

Abby nervously shifted from one side to another, trying anything to relieve some of the heat and sting from her backside. Gibbs had really done a number on her. Gibbs occasionally would glance her way to see her shifting and squirming. "Problems, Abs" Gibbs asked.

"Well, yeah, what do you think my problem is? You have never spanked me so hard with your hand before and never for that long. My God Gibbs, that spanking still hurts!" Abby protested.

"Well, good then, it is serving its purpose. What the hell were you thinking? Huh? Tell me! No, never mind, don't talk now. I want you to think if what I did was in any way too much and what else could I have done. When you get to the house, go straight to your room. Ducky should be there just to check you out, and then straight to bed. I have some serious discussions to hold with the rest of the gang."

"WHAT! They did nothing wr.." Abby started to argue, trying to defend her siblings.

"Oh hell yeah they did. I asked repeatedly if anything was going on and they lied to me." Gibbs argued loudly.

"They LIED to protect me Gibbs!" Abby started to yell back.

"And look where that landed you…in JAIL! Not just once, but multiple times, so end of conversation. " Gibbs said as he pulled into his driveway. He could tell by the number of vehicles in his drive that the gang was all here. Sensing a storm brewing in Abby's head he realized he had to stop it now.

Abby had opened the door before Gibbs even fully stopped the car. She slammed the door as hard as possible and proceeded to stomp in a rather fast step all the way to the front door. She was not going to be bullied by Gibbs. She had survived without him and she could still now. She had not realized that Gibbs had caught up with her and he and no intention of letting her act out like that. Gibbs grabbed her by the upper arm, turned her sideways and landed three hard SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! to her already tender backside.

"I suggest you drop the attitude and go upstairs, let Ducky examine you and then get ready for bed." Gibbs said in a low voice. He was not in a mood to be messed with and he wanted Abby to know that.

"OWW! OK!" Abby said as tears sprang to her eyes.

The rest of the team had witnessed the whole show. They had never seen Abby throw such a fit. They had not realized that by hiding her problem they had in sense, empowered her.

Abby entered the house and ran straight upstairs, she avoided looking at any of the team. Not only was she in trouble, now her brothers and sister were also. She ran straight to her room and threw herself on the bed. She completely lost it and started sobbing hard. She wasn't crying from the physical pain, she was crying from emotional pain. She was mad, confused and scared.

"AHHH! My dear Abigail, how did you get yourself in this state?" Ducky asked as he walked towards the edge of the bed.

Abby was sniffling and trying to talk at the same time. "He..He..left.. I couldn't take it…I didn't mean….OHHH, I am such a mess! He will hate me, especially when he finds….." Abby trailed off into full tears.

"Oh, my dear, there is nothing that you could do that would make Jethro hate you. You know that you are his daughter in every way, and fathers never give up on their daughters." Ducky calmly talked to Abby as he checked her pupils and her pulse. "Physically, you seem to be ok, maybe a little dehydrated, but otherwise, none worse for the wear. Do you hurt anywhere? Your head, your arms? Here is some medicine to help with any lingering headaches" Ducky said as he handed her two pills.

"Nope, Ducky, no pain, except for where Gibbs discussed my actions with me." Abby said as she bit her lower lip and then took the medicine.

"AH! So Jethro already showed you just how scared and displeased he is with your actions" Ducky said with a slight grin as he turned and grabbed an ice pack. "Here, lay on your stomach and I will rest this on your derriere." Abby flipped over and Ducky laid the ice pack on her still red backside. "I see he did a thorough job."

Abby just looked up at Ducky and said. "He has never spanked me so hard and so long before Ducky. I mean, you see how red it still is, he never does that to me! That is how I know how mad he is at me, and when he finds out about all the other stuff, he will see just how weak of a person I am and just how much of a disappointment I am and I…" Abby just broke down again.

Ducky gently stroked her hair and spoke softly." SHHH! Dear one, you can rest assured that even as mad as Jethro seems right now, that is just to cover his fear."

"Gibbs is never afraid." Abby replied.

"Is that what you think? Gibbs IS human, Abigail. How do you think he felt when he found out you were in jail? Do you know what could happen to you in jail? You could have been hurt or attacked and there was nothing he could have done to protect you. That fear is what made his so determined to make sure you NEVER put yourself in that position again."

"OH! I never thought of it that way, but still. Ducky, why am I so sleepy?" Abby said with a big yawn. "Didcha' druuuugg me?" Abby said as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down. "Not good like Kelly," Abby murmured as she went to sleep.

"Sleep tight, little angel." Ducky said as he kissed her hair and headed towards the hall.

"I guess you heard a majority of that?" Ducky said as passed Gibbs in the hallway.

"Yep."

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her Jethro?" Ducky said as he walked with Gibbs into the kitchen. "Where are the others?"

"Nope, and downstairs cleaning my basement until I can talk with them. I know I screwed up when I left, but I have a feeling this is just the surface of what has been happening lately." Gibbs said as he went into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee.

"Well, Jethro, you made this team a family. Each individual team member could have asked to be transferred or could have quit instead of having to deal with your rules and moods." Ducky answered.

"Moods, am I Moody?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"Oh come off it Jethro, you have some explaining to do yourself and I suggest you start cleaning out your own basement." Ducky said as he grabbed his hat and left.

Gibbs leaned back against the cool ceramic counter and thought about what Ducky said. He was right, as usual and it was time Gibbs started rebuilding this family, starting in the basement.

As Gibbs opened the door to the basement, he could hear the quiet conversation his older children where having downstairs.

"What do you think he will do to us?" McGee asked nervously.

"Well, consider that we all lied to him, repeatedly, I can just guess a head slap isn't going to be enough?" Tony said as he swept the floor.

"Well, I think that this is all his fault to begin with so he should have to apologize to us. He left US!" Ziva started. Even though Abby had been hurt the most by Gibbs sudden absence, Ziva felt a sense of failure. If she had thought all the disappointment she had suffered through growing up was not her fault, Gibbs leaving only reinforced that there was something wrong with her. Something made others run from her. Instead of showing pain, Ziva showed anger.

"Well, good luck on that, ZEE-VAH! You know the rule about apologies." Tony started to explain when he heard footsteps coming down stairs.

As Gibbs walked down the last few steps, he looked into three sets of hurt and worried eyes.

"Listen Boss, we know that we let you down.." Tony started but was interrupted by Gibbs.

"You know one thing about the rules Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked with a glimmer in his eye.

"Um, that you know them all backwards and forwards?" Tony answered.

"Nope, I wrote them and I can change them, so for starters. I am sorry!" Gibbs said as he now stood toe to toe with his 'kids'.

"What?" The look of unbelief and shock crossed all three faces. "Oh no boss." McGee started.

"No, Wait! I am sorry for leaving you like I did. I did not think that I was that important to anyone. I am used to being a loner, just me and my boats. But then 4 years ago, this quirky Goth, followed by a know-it-all cop came into my life. Then came this super smart computer person and then to finish it off came a strong willed assassin. I started teaching you my rules thinking it was just my way of keeping you straight, but in hindsight I see I was trying to instill what I thought would make you not just great agents, but wonderful people." Gibbs went and sat on a saw horse. The only outward clue of just how troubled Gibbs was was the subtle tick in his cheek.

"And boss, you did. We are better people because of you." Tony started. "I have learned the follow my gut, to trust my instincts and how to truly have someone's six. You taught me all of that. I never had a father figure before, and then you came into my life and filled that void. That was why I was so hurt when you left, it hurt bad enough to have my biological father leave me, but when you left, I knew the problem was not the other person, it was me. " Tony said as he hung his head low.

"Well, about the same here boss. When I first found out that I was promoted, do you remember what you said to me?" McGee asked.

"Nope."

"You said,' I have some good news and some bad news' and then you told me I was being promoted. I said that that was good and then I asked what the bad news was and you said 'You belong to me now'. I can honestly say that that was not the bad news, that was the best news. Underneath your guidance I have left that stammering mess behind and now am a confident, strong agent. When you left, I felt all the confidence leave, I was trying to maintain some stability but was shaky. Your influence was greater than you thought." McGee said as he stepped back and let Ziva move forward.

"Gibbs, I know more than anyone here what it is like to have and to lose. I have lost my sister, my brother and then I thought I had lost my father. That is truly what you have been to me.." Ziva sniffled as she felt weeks of tears build up behind her eyes. "When you left…I felt….I felt…broken again. You LEFT US! How could you? I was doing everything I could to keep you happy and still you left." Ziva was looking at her feet and did not see Gibbs step towards her and put his arms around her until she felt them there. Ziva totally gave up the fight within her and just cried.

"I am truly sorry for my actions." Gibbs said as he helped Ziva dry her face with the sleeve of his shirt. "But there are some things we need to discuss. For starters, why did you all find it necessary to hide this thing about Abby from me?"

"Well, Boss when you left, we all took it hard. We were all so self involved in working to cover the pain, that we didn't see how far Abby had slipped. It wasn't until the night the bartender called me that I realized we might have a problem and then when Ziva.." Tony turned to Ziva for her to continue.

"When I went to Abby's place, I could tell something was wrong. She had trashed the whole place and then she.." Ziva dreaded telling Gibbs about the coffin.

"What Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"She destroyed the coffin you two had made together. She smashed it to smothers."

"Smithereens, is the word Ziva." McGee corrected her.

"Fine, whatever. It is a wreck. We went and cleaned it a little, just enough to remove the stench, and then all seemed normal. Or as normal as Abby ever is, I swear we did not know about the others."

"Oh, that I do believe and I already talked with Agent Lee and she will now be transferred to legal for good. Why did you all lie to me when I specifically asked about Abby." Gibbs asked.

"That was my fault, … dad. Tony said with a slight tense in his posture. He was hoping Gibbs would still want them to be his family.

Gibbs walked over and landed one firm SWAT! to Tony's backside. "That was for lying to me and yes, I'd still like that title, if you think you can give it to me." Gibbs said with a sense of fear of rejection. He hated being vulnerable, but it was what they needed him to be, vulnerable and human.

"Got it dad" "Yes dad!" came the replies from the other two.

"OK then, let's see, Ziva you take my bed, Tony, McGee you two get in your own bed and I will take the couch. I want to be up to listen for lil' miss thing upstairs. Tomorrow I want you guys to finish my basement and then you can clean my garage." Gibbs said as they walked up the steps and into the living room.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"You can either do chores for lying or else I can treat you like I will Abby. Your choice?" Gibbs said with a grin. He knew the answer before they replied.

"Oh ,nope. Cleaning sounds good to me, how bout the rest of us?" Tony asked.

"Nope, will do" "On it tomorrow boss." was all he heard.

"Good then bed, now!" Gibbs ordered.

"But, I'm not sleepy." Tony whined.

"Do I need to wear you out then put you to bed?" Gibb asked with a smirk.

"Nope, I am good, you McGee?" Tony asked as he double stepped it upstairs.

"No, Tony, I'm good also." McGee said as he entered the boy's room.

Ziva hopped in the shower and climbed in Gibbs bed. All the anger she had towards him seemed to melt away in the bed as she remembered how he just let her cry, no judging, no making her feel weak for breaking down, just unconditional love.

Gibbs laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "I really screwed things up Shannon. Hope it's not too late." Gibbs said as he closed his eyes for one of his light sleeps.

**GIBBS DEALS WITH ABBY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


	4. Chapter 4

You Left

Ch4

**Once again thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Hope this chapter is taken as well.**

Abby awoke to the sun hitting her on the face again; once again reminding her she was not in her own house. As she rolled over to sit up the slight sting served to remind her what happened last night. "OH GOD!" Abby said as she laid her arm back over her eyes.

"Been called many things before, but God isn't one of them." Gibbs said as he stood in the doorway watching her try to sit up without actually putting weight on her still tender backside. "How ya' feelin'?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, beside the obvious, I feel fine. "Abby gingerly leaned up to sit on her pillow and timidly looked up at Gibbs. "Can we say that it was just a bad nightmare and forget about it?" Abby asked as she chewed on the inside of her lower lip. She threw those big green puppy eyes at Gibbs, anything to avoid what she knew she had coming. "Maybe if I just close my eyes and …." Abby closed her eyes and crossed her fingers, she wished with all her might that when she opened them it would all be over. But instead, when she opened her eyes, she was still looking at one upset dad.

"Not going to work this time Abs." Gibbs said with a slight grin. Only Abby would even think that would work. "Up and at it, we have a long day ahead of us. Better get going now! " Gibbs said as he turned and headed down the stairs. "If you wait much longer, Dinozzo will finish off the pancakes."

Abby jumped up, slid a set of leggings and a skirt up over her tender bottom. "Not really too bad this morning." Abby said as she realized that the pain was mostly gone, all that was left was a little tingle from the earlier spanking. Abby threw on a large t-shirt and hopped down the stairs. She was welcomed into the kitchen by the wonderful aroma of fresh pancakes and three set of eyes. She suddenly felt nervous and set her eyes on the ground. She tried to avoid direct eye contact with anyone, but before she could sit down to eat her plate, Tony lifted her up to where she would have to look him in the eyes, even looking down. "Problem, Abs?" Tony asked with a sense of sincerity. He had witnessed her little meltdown outside yesterday, and he could tell by how cautious she was moving that dad must have really laid into her backside.

The look of true concern in Tony's eyes broke her. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as Tony just pulled her into huge hug. "i-I-I'm sorry, I got y'all in trouble." Abby southern raising starts to sneak out when she is weak. "How bad was he on you?" Abby said as she leaned back and looked up at Tony. "Not bad." He answered.

Abby turned to Tim and Ziva. "Really, you are ok?"

"Yes, Abby. We have to do some chores around here for lying to Gibbs when he asked about you but other than that, we are fine." Ziva answered.

McGee stepped around Tony and tugged Abby by her pigtails. "But, Abby, you ever put my ass in Gibbs line of fire again, I will so make you pay!" He threatened with a laugh as he hugged her also.

Abby sat at the table and ate her breakfast. She enjoyed the playful banter all her sibling had when they were together. They were sort of like the four musketeers. Tony turned to Abby as he was washing up his dishes. "I Just have one question. Why? Why lie to us? Have we ever let you down?"

Abby stopped eating and just looked at the trio lined up at the sink. "I lied because I was afraid.."

"Afraid of what?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, come on Ziva, even you had noticed that the funny Tony was no longer around as much and the Boss Tony was evolving more and more like Gibbs." Abby said as she started moving her food around the plate, trying to take her mind off what Tony was asking. Abby did not see Gibbs come and stand in the doorway.

"Well, yeah, that is true Tony." McGee said.

"Well, yeah, McSlacker. Since Gibbs left me in charge, I was not going to let this team he had worked so hard to build, fall apart. I had to take responsibility so, what Abby, I still don't know why?" Tony said.

"The first time I was arrested was in Baltimore, and I knew that you would probably find out so I called Michelle to help cover it up. It was so easy and then the next time I got in trouble, I knew that if you found out, you would probably find out about the first, and as you became more like Gibbs in your leading I was afraid that you would treat me like Gibbs would if he had found out." Abby said as she realized just how petty she sounded.

"Well, yeah I would have been majorly pissed, and I might have even have handled it the same way as Gibbs would have Abs, it was my job to protect you. If Gibbs had found out about it and I done nothing and you had gotten hurt, number one, I would have never forgiven myself. And number two, Gibbs would have blistered my head and ass. So I probably would have spanked you to protect you." Tony said as he watched Abby stand and head over to the sink. "In fact the urge is still here."

SWAT!

"What the hell Tony!" Abby said as she nearly dropped the plate.

"Just wanted you to see that I would do it still. Tony said with a grin, which quickly faded as he turned and saw Gibbs standing in the doorway. Tony instinctively threw his hands to guard the back of his head. "Sorry Boss."

"Didn't see anything to apologize for, from what I just saw and heard, I made a good decision leaving you in charge. " Gibbs said as he saw Abby's eyes widen in disbelief.

"But, GIBBS, he just smacked me." Abby said. "He can't…"

"I guess he just did and maybe if he had done it the first time you got yourself in this mess, then maybe we wouldn't have to it again. Now upstairs, shoes on, we got work to do. 10 minutes, each minute over is a lick, so go!" Gibbs ordered, playtime was over, now time to reinforce what they had been talking about. "You three, finish the basement, start the garage, order in a pizza for lunch, we may be gone a while." Gibbs said as he went downstairs to get his bag and head back upstairs.

Abby was ready and in the car in 9 minutes, there was no way she wanted to start today off with a spanking. Gibbs started driving, never telling her the plans, and just keeping quiet. It wasn't soon before Abby realized where they were heading. "Hey this is my place." Abby said.

"Yep, heard we had quite a mess to clean up." Gibbs said as he exited the car and grabbed a large bag out of the trunk. "Let's go."

"I think I can sit here." Abby started to argue but was cut short as her door was opened and one large hand pulled her out.

"Nope, now." Gibbs said as he walked her to the door and watched as she opened it and stepped inside. Gibbs walked in and was amazed. Abby had trashed everything , paper were everywhere. He walked into her room and saw the coffin that he had worked so hard on, busted up.

Abby had never felt so ashamed in her life. She realized at that moment, that she had thrown a major tantrum here. But at that time she also started to think why should anyone else care what she does. It is her stuff, if she wants to trash it, then so be it.

"OK, we will start in here." Gibbs said as he pointed to her room. "You start picking up all the lumber pieces and put in that bag." Gibbs pointed to a heavy black trash bag. "The rest of this mess, goes in the trash if it can't be salvaged." Gibbs stood up and left the room.

Abby just looked around at ALL the work that would have to be done and she knew it would take forever. "AWW! Come on Gibbs, this will take all day."

"Plan on it. Now get busy." Gibbs said as he was getting frustrated with Abby.

"But, this is so unfair. This is MY stuff, MY mess and I like it maybe." Abby said with a stomp of her foot.

"I told you to get busy and I mean NOW!" Gibbs said as he walked into her living room and started measuring the dimensions of the coffee table she had destroyed. A good thirty minutes later, Gibbs had a complete list of what furniture had been destroyed and he realized that he had not heard a peek out of Abby. He walked into her room and found her sitting in the floor, with a small bottle of rum. She wasn't drunk, just buzzing. "What the HELL?" Gibbs reached down and picked her up.

"I do not need to be told what to do GIBBS! I am a fully capable adult." Abby argued. Her buzz had loosened her tongue and had cut off the part of her brain that was yelling for her to shut-up!

"Are you drunk?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope, just buzzed. You know that feeling you get after a warm shot of bourbon." Abby said as she turned to walk away from Gibbs.

"Don't you turn and walk away from me." Gibbs said as he reached to grab her by the arm.

"Oh, this coming from the King of just walking away." Abby said as she kept on walking back into the living room. "You can't make me clean up MY ROOM! MY HOUSE!"

"The hell I can't, you made this mess, you clean it up. While you clean, you are supposed to think about what you did to land you in this situation." Gibbs said as he finally reached her and turned her to face him. "You do the crime, you pay the price. Now before I decided to go with my first reaction and tan your ass, I suggest…"

"YOU suggest. Well suggest this." Abby said as she flicked up her middle finger and gave Gibbs the bird. She started laughing as soon as she saw his face, she bet no one had ever given Gibbs the bird before. But, that laugh stopped as soon as he hauled her to the couch, and flipped her over the end of it.

SWISH! The ominous sound of leather being pulled through belt loops, had tears building before she felt the first lick. "You think that is funny, you think drinking and driving is funny. You think disrespecting authority is funny, well how funny is it now?" Gibbs said as he laid the first lick on her skirt clad backside.

"ARGHH! Too HARD!" Abby said as she tried to jump up and rub her stinging ass, but she would get no relief. Gibbs just held her tighter and started letting the belt land lick after lick.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Gibbs covered every inch of Abby's ass from the tops of her cheeks to the slightly more sensitive sit spots.

"OWW! OWW!OWW! PLEASE!" Abby tried every move available to avoid the burning swat, but she didn't really didn't break down until Gibbs landed 2 hard licks to the top of her thighs. The skirt did not cover these areas and they were extra sensitive. "OK!OW!" Abby was now a complete mess, she couldn't bring her crying under control.

Gibbs realized that she had reached her point and stopped spanking her. He gently stood her up and let her lay on the couch.

"GIB-B-BS, ca-ca-can you stay for a minute." Abby did not want to be left alone right now.

"Yeah, hang on a sec." Gibbs put his belt back on, grabbed one of her throw pillows and sat on the couch. Abby slid up to rest her head on the pillow that now lay in his lap.

Abby sniffled and tried to calm herself down, but as soon as Gibb started stroking her hair, she was in better control. "It hurt."

"Supposed to Abby, that's the point." Gibbs said with a slight grin.

"No, not the spanking. When you left. I hurt. My heart hurt with a sense of loss, my head hurt from the lack of sleep and too much caffeine and my spirit hurt thinking I would never see you again. But the biggest hurt wasn't as much as that you left, it was that you chose to leave. When you lost your family it was out of your hands, but when you left me, or us. It was your choice. We weren't worthy enough to keep you." Abby said as she talked openly for the first time.

Gibbs looked down at his 'daughter' and realized just how foolish he had been to think that he could ever leave his family. "Abby, I am sorry. More than anyone will ever know. I just hope you have enough love in your heart to forgive me and let me back in. I screwed up and now I need to make it right."

"Gibbs, I had already forgiven you, and if I hadn't already opened my heart back up to your fatherly love, do you think I would have let you just roast my ass, for the second time in two days." Abby said with a snort. "YAWN! Gosh never knew how much a spanking can wear one out." Abby said as the gentle stroking of her hair was making her sleepy.

"Ok, little one, quick nap, then we get up, clean up and make a list of measurements and supplies." Gibbs said as he felt her breaths deepening as she was starting to relax.

"Why?" She asked sleepily.

"Well seeing that you are grounded until I decide when, you can keep busy by helping me rebuild a coffin and some coffee tables." Gibbs said as he thought of all the future time the whole family could spend together.

"Sounds good, …DAD." And Abby went asleep.

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

You left

Ch 5

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Closing this one out!**

Abby awoke from her little nap on the couch and stretched. She gently rolled into a sitting position, knowing that it would still be tender. "OWWW! Gibbs this still hurts! Gibbs…Gibbbs?" Abby got up and was looking for Gibbs, but he was not in her apartment. The feeling of being left again sent a surge of panic through her system. She ran towards the door and yanked it open, only to see Gibbs walking back towards the door. Abby threw her arms around him and squeezed tight.

"What's wrong Abs? Are you ok?" Gibbs said as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, now I am. Thought you had left again." Abby said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Told ya once already, not leaving again." He said as he kissed her on the head and led her back to her room. "Left you a note on the bar telling you I was running to the dump to throw away the garbage and I was swinging by the hardwood store to pick up some lumber." He said with a grin as he watched her open the letter and read it just to make sure what he was saying was true.

"Ok, well…." Abby was nervous as she didn't know exactly what to do. Gibbs had finished cleaning while she slept. She gently tugged on her lower lip.

"OK, well, pack your suitcase and anything you will need for a while." Gibbs said as he ushered her towards the bedroom.

"Oh, you were serious about the whole grounding thing…..I was kind of thinking that …." Abby started to argue her position of staying here when Gibbs interrupted her.

"Don't ever say anything I don't mean, Abs. You should know that by now, so pack up, we will lock the doors and go." Gibbs said as he watched her eyes grew bigger as she realized that he was serious about the grounding. "Pack clothes for work and then lounging and woodworking, you can just forget the clubbing clothes." He yelled out as he saw her grab some rather questionable clothing choices.

"Giiiibbbbsss! A whole month of no clubbing, parties. I will go crazy!" Abby said as she started just shoving stuff into her suitcase.

"Nope, figure that between work and the furniture, you will keep quite busy, so speed it up. Can't leave that trio of siblings alone for too long, you never know what kind of trouble they can get in." Gibbs said as he watched her zip up the case and haul it out of the bedroom. "Here, let me." Gibbs said as he reached to carry her suitcase.

"I got it, Dad." Abby said with a grin as she watched Gibbs shut off all the lights and lock the door. As she walked to the truck, she noticed that Gibbs had picked up some beautiful cherry and mahogany wood. As she threw the case in the back, she thought that with this much wood, he was serious about the whole furniture thing. As she climbed in the truck, she looked over at him and smiled.

"What?" Gibbs asked as he felt her staring at him with that silly grin.

"Oh, nothing. Just judging by the amount of wood you purchased I see that you have multiple plans in that head of yours. Probably going to take a long time to finish all the projects." Abby said.

"Oh, yeah. Plan on it taking a while, but with an extra hand to help for a month I should have the coffin finished by the time your grounding in over. Just in time to help you move back in." Gibbs said with a slight grin.

"Really!Really! You are going to make me another coffin, even though I destroyed the first one. Oh! " Abby was so excited she threw her arms around Gibbs and gave him the biggest hug she could in the truck. "I was afraid to ask for another one…."

Gibbs untangled her arms and answered her. "I know, that's why I wanted to do it first. Abby,….I know that you were angry that I left…. I understand the feeling of anger, but you have got to learn to deal with it in different ways. But, I PROMISE, I will never purposefully do anything to hurt you that deeply again. I learned a valuable lesson here.."

"What, that you can't just leave us?" Abby asked with a fresh set of tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, that and I learned that I have been selling myself short when it comes to how much I help all my kids. I thought that if I left, no one would notice. But now I see how wrong I was, and how much you guys mean to me." Gibbs said.

"Or how much YOU mean to US! We will always need our dad! Even when we have kids of our own, we will still need you for guidance and advice. AS you once told me…Once a dad, always a dad. I am counting on it Dad!" Abby said as Gibbs started the truck and headed back towards the house.

Gibbs and Abby returned to the house to find the basement and garage cleaned out. Tony and McGee were in the backyard throwing a Frisbee and Ziva was reading a magazine on the back step.

"Whoa, Dad. Got some serious woodworking plans there, huh?" Tony said as he looked at all the wood piled up in the back of the truck. He turned to watch Abby ease herself out of the truck and gingerly walk towards the house. Not wanting to pass up a chance to aggravate his little sister, Tony ran to her side. "Hey, sis. What happened? You weren't walking this stiff this am. You and dad have more rounds of discussion. Hm? Hm? OWW!" Tony reached to rub the sting out of his head.

"Leave her alone Tony, unless you want a taste of what happened earlier." Gibbs said as he entered the door and went to the window to watch his kids.

"Abby, you ok?" Tim asked as he grabbed her suitcase out of the truck. He stood to her left. Tony moved to her right and Ziva stepped in front of her, all wanting to make sure she really was ok.

"Yes, guys. I am fine. Might have found a little rum and drank it and maybe Gibbs took his belt to my ass, but other than the lingering tenderness, I am good. I mean , why should I not be. Look around me, I have two great big brothers, one kick ass sister and one marine dad. I am blessed." Abby said as she pulled them all into a group hug and then looked over their shoulder and signed I Love You to the window.

Gibbs just smiled and went to fix some coffee.

The end


End file.
